Fear is Only in Our Mind
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Ayumi's getting chased by Yoshiki with the darkening claiming Yoshiki, can she survive this? -One-Shot-


FireCacodemon: Welcome to another Corpse Party One-Shot.

Yoshiki: FireCacodemon decided to take a line from a favourite song and wrote a fan-fiction based on it.

FireCacodemon: Title comes from the song called Sweet Sacrifise by Evanescence.

Yoshiki: We'll let you read the One-shot.

* * *

Fear Is Only In Our Mind

Ayumi ran down the corridors of Heavenly Host. The speedy footsteps, beating heart and her heavy breathing echoed around her as she ran, she felt fear running her mind. Telling her to run and never look back, her only thought was to get away from _him_. She tripped.

Thud.

Fear stopping her from screaming as she fell down on the wooden floor. The thud echoed around the room, the corridors and in her mind. She landed hard on her check and stomach. Pain running through her body and mixing with the fear in her head, her heart. The creak of the wooden floor sounded like it could easily break from the thud. It held her. Her hitched, heavy breathing still bouncing off the walls of the cursed corridors. Ayumi cringed from the pain but knew that the thudding noise had alerted _him_ to her location. She's been running for a while now..._he_ still gave chase on her. Why doesn't _he_ just leave her alone?! Scrambling to her feet, she ran again. She needed to escape from here. After the reading part five of some random notes scattered around the school...he went psycho...on her. In honesty...she couldn't take him, his attitude, wanting to get expelled from the school for seeing no reason, being a jerk by being cynical about everything! Now, she fears _him_, she was slowly loosing it. The way he hunted her down...like a animal, a wolf to sheep, insanity...to sanity. Both having the stronger devour the weak. She couldn't take it! Where was the old _him_?

Flashback Start

"Shinozaki, are you okay?" He asked after they had hugged. Ayumi wasn't sure how to respond to that...he never showed affection towards someone else...not even Satoshi. Ayumi felt special in a strange way, Yoshiki doing something...nice for a change. He was usually cold and refused to be show anything, she could detect the concern in his voice...the first time she could detect any emotion in his voice.

"Yeah...I'm okay," She replied to him. Yoshiki seemed to calm down a little bit after the hug. She noticed that Yoshiki didn't seem comfortable while hugging her but he soon grew use to it.

"That's good, I think you needed this," He told his friend.

"I think you needed it more than me," She smiled before Yoshiki slowly removed his arms from Ayumi.

"That was awkward for me...as long as you're feeling better that's all that matters. Right?" He asked Ayumi.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." She replied to him.

Flashback End

"_Ayumi, I'm coming to find you."_ She heard him sing down the corridors of the cursed school. She cursed herself for letting him hunt her down this far, fear raged through her mind. A sudden rush of adrenalin causing her body to spark to life and she turned to run. This was getting boring for her, she couldn't stand running in fear of her once, former friend. He was just a shell now, a shell of her empty friend. She ran. She dared herself to look back, she regretted it. Blond hair came into her sight.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at the shell.

"_Stop playing games and come to me~ I won't hurt you~_" He replied to her, she hated the way he sang everything now, like there was nothing wrong. She cursed him for having such a beautiful voice which he sang with. She realised now that what he said before...he wasn't lying.

Flashback Start

"I saw you in the music room. What were you doing in there?" She asked her blond haired friend. He turned to face her before a small smile appeared on his face, her heart jumped a few beats, and thankfully it wasn't noticed by him.

"It isn't important...just needed to get away from everyone." He replied. She didn't fall for it for a second. It wasn't unusual for him to be alone in school but he's always there for lunch when everyone else is there.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because...I just wanted some time alone?" He asked her confused. She gave him a small smile.

"If you say so...you look like the type to play guitar."

"Yeah, never played in front of anyone though, stage fright and everything." She couldn't help but giggle slightly. Yoshiki with stage fright? He didn't look like the person to have stage fright.

"What's funny?" He asked her confused.

"It's nothing." She chuckled. He looked a little lost from her actions before he went to leave. She watched him leave before she froze. She listened carefully to hear Yoshiki singing softly to himself while walking down the corridors. There was no way that the voice belonged to Yoshiki, it didn't feel right. Here she was, hearing the voice which made her heart melt slightly. She loved the voice...she hoped that she could hear that voice again.

Flashback End

While lost in her memories, Yoshiki caught up to her and violently grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him.

"_Found you~_" He smiled as he sang.

"Kishinuma, as your class rep, I order you to stop!" Ayumi screamed at him and tears started to fall down her face. Her voice was filled with fear as his grip on her tightened. He didn't seem to hear what she just screamed at him. Ayumi noticed something move behind Yoshiki before she realised what it was. The curse of the school...was ready to claim another victim. Yoshiki wasn't aware of the figure behind him. The fizzy outline of the large black figure, glowing orbs for eyes. Nothing human could have been the way it looked. Yoshiki growls as his hand curled into a fist ready to punch Ayumi. The dark figure behind Yoshiki extended its hand to carefully wrap around Yoshiki, claiming him as its own. Fear rose dramatically in Ayumi's mind. Only a few words sprung to her mind.

"Kishinuma, I'm sorry...please!" She yelled at him. Yoshiki growls in annoyance at the class rep.

"_You don't understand what I went though when looking after you! You hate me for being myself because you don't understand. I've tried to help you get through but you just rejected it. I'm going to end your life Ayumi Shinozaki!"_ Yoshiki growled at Ayumi. She started running. Yoshiki soon caught up to her and tackled her over. The dark figure was soon behind him again.

"Don't!" Ayumi screamed as she tried to fight Yoshiki off herself. She watched helplessly as the dark figure behind Yoshiki slowly pulled Yoshiki off the female student and whispered something into his ear. Ayumi couldn't quiet hear but she managed to escape from Yoshiki.

"_None of you care what happens to me, you'll be glad to leave me here!_" Yoshiki yelled at Ayumi. She couldn't help but run, she needed to get away from him. He was completely insane and with the dark figure whispering into his ear, poisoning him with lies so that Yoshiki kills her.

Ayumi found herself cornered; she spun around to see Yoshiki standing right in front of her with the dark figure not far behind. She couldn't help but slide down the wall and sat in the ground. Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki in fear.

"Please...Kishinuma..." She breathed out. Yoshiki growled before he slammed his fist on Ayumi's had knocking her head back and slamming against the wall.

Crack.

Pain erupted from the back of Ayumi's head. She felt blood run down the back of her neck, the impact cracked her skull, her vision was blurry from the impact. Blood dribbled out from Ayumi's mouth. She looked up at the figure in front of her, Yoshiki was massaging his fist. Her fuzzy mind made the fuzzy figure behind him seem so clear. The dark figure slowly claimed Yoshiki as a prize. Fuzzy arms wrapped around Yoshiki while Yoshiki felt nothing. She could feel her consciousness slipping into the dark.

"Kis...hin...uma..." She whispered before she lost consciousness.

Corpse Party – Fear is Only in Our Mind

"AHHHHHHH!" She was thrown into consciousness. Ayumi frantically placed her hand at the back of her head and searched for the injury Yoshiki gave her. Nothing. She scanned her room for something. She was home, in her bedroom, she was out of the school. She was breaking heavily from just awakening from a nightmare.

"It's all in your head Ayumi...it's all in your head." She told herself quietly. "Fear is only in our mind...and it takes over all the time..." She said quietly.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

FireCacodemon: Sachiko won't come after you if you review. *Gets hit by Yoshiki.*

Yoshiki: No, don't threaten the readers.

FireCacodemon: Mew...

Yoshiki: We'll see you next Corpse Party update...if you do read the others.


End file.
